


Здесь и сейчас

by Siore



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/M, PWP, Sex, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 11:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siore/pseuds/Siore
Summary: Курортный роман в отпуске на Альдераане. Девушка Хани мельком упоминается в моем тексте "Солдат Империи"





	Здесь и сейчас

Сидя в шезлонге на берегу озера в пляжных шортах, кислотная расцветка которых выдавала уроженца рабочих кварталов Сативран-Сити, Кренник потягивал «Изумруд» и озирал окрестности в поисках впечатлений. Или, возможно, приключений — хотя на «планете красоты», мирной и правильной, как пособие по этикету, приключаться, кажется, было негде.

Впрочем, оно и к лучшему. 

За последние несколько месяцев приключений в его жизни было более чем достаточно. Все пошло наперекосяк: Лира, Джин, вновь похеренные отношения с Галеном, очередная идиотская многоходовочка ИСБ, еще раз подтвердившая, что на Корусанте доверять нельзя никому… 

Он поморщился и отпил еще глоток. Прошлое вернуть невозможно — надо просто отпустить и забыть. Обычно это удавалось легко — но не сейчас. В итоге Кренник полмесяца честно вникал в свежие протоколы безопасности и другие нововведения — а потом его опять накрыло. Повторение недавнего загула представлялось пошлым и неуместным фарсом — поэтому, слегка злоупотребив служебным положением, он выписал себе неделю отпуска и этим утром улетел… на Альдераан. 

Да. Именно туда.

На Скарифе, конечно, теплое море и белый песочек — но ему нужно было полностью отключиться от работы и воспоминаний. За неделю форс-мажора случиться не должно. Всё уже случилось. 

Полегчало почти сразу по прибытии. Рекламные проспекты не врали: мягкий климат, красивые пейзажи, не самая отстойная архитектура и замечательное вино — все было в наличии. Ну и симпатичные девушки, конечно. 

В паре метров перед ним, у самой воды, прямо на песке как раз сидела девушка в накинутом на плечи радужном парео. Копна темных кудряшек длиной чуть пониже лопаток, тонкая талия, ладная попка… 

Девчонка увлеченно трепалась с кем-то в чате, то и дело заливаясь хохотом. 

Почувствовав его недвусмысленный взгляд — хотя и раздевать там было практически нечего, на девушке было только упомянутое парео и купальные трусики — она отключила комлинк и обернулась. 

У нее были удивительные глаза. Серебристо-серые, как… дюрасталь. Или как монкаламарский жемчуг. Огромные, словно у ребенка, и совершенно по-детски удивленные… 

Хотя, пожалуй, нет. Заинтересованные. 

«Да что такое опять?!»

Хани раздосадованно обернулась, уже готовая сказать гадость очередному озабоченному сопляку, — и осеклась. 

На нее бесстыже пялился колоритный тип лет сорока с небольшим. Растрепанные русые волосы, чуть тронутые сединой, подтянутая фигура, резкие черты лица… и совершенно потрясающие глаза. Ярко-синие, как здешнее небо. 

Негодяй, развалившись в шезлонге, жмурился и улыбался, словно лот-кот, только что не мурлыкал, глядя на нее слегка насмешливо — и в то же время очень внимательно. 

— Так, сэр. Судя по вашему заинтересованному взгляду, у меня по меньшей мере вырос хвост. 

Девчонка ухмыльнулась, показав примечательные, по человеческим меркам, клыки. Зубки у тогруты-сенатора были острее, впрочем… Возможно, позже появится повод для сравнения.

— Пока нет, мисс, хотя роскошный полосатый хвост вас бы только украсил. Как вода, не пробовали? 

Похоже, ее слегка удивил его тон — будничный, без намека на флирт. 

— С утра была прохладная, сейчас — не знаю. 

— Попробуем вместе? 

— Не вопрос, — секунду помедлив, согласилась девушка, сбрасывая парео на песок. Голой груди она совершенно не стеснялась — впрочем, так тут многие ходили. Жестом и взглядом позвала за собой и шагнула к воде. 

Кренник поставил стакан, вытряхнул из карманов привычно образовавшийся там склад барахла — комлинк, карточку-ключ от номера, связку мини-отверток, еще какие-то мелочи — и направился следом. 

Вода оказалась не просто прохладной — ледяной. Это стало прекрасным поводом поорать и для разогрева погоняться друг за другом по мелководью с плеском, брызгами и хохотом. И напоследок, якобы споткнувшись, столкнуться и упасть, окунувшись с головой. Главное — встать на ноги парой секунд раньше и успеть протянуть девушке руку. Девушка от помощи не отказалась. 

— Вы меня надурили. Это теперь называется — прохладная водичка? 

— У вас все отмёрзло? — съязвила девчонка, бросив красноречивый взгляд на его причиндалы, облепленные мокрой тканью шорт. — И теперь отвалится? Кошмар. 

Кренник от души расхохотался. Интересное начало, хотя не гарантирует практически ничего. 

— Не беспокойтесь, сделано на совесть, — хмыкнул он, отсмеявшись. — Оторвать пытались неоднократно, никому еще не удалось. Но вода и вправду холодная. Идем. 

Они выбрались на берег, все еще держась за руки. На запястье девушки был такой же зеленый пластиковый браслет, как у него. Отель «Араллут». 

— Вы впервые на Альдераане, — заметила она.

— Хм. Настолько очевидно?

— Да, особенно по вашей реакции на прохладное озеро. Я здесь уже третий раз. Тут удивительно красиво — и есть чему поучиться для работы. 

— Работы? — Кренник удивленно приподнял бровь. Признаться, девушка показалась ему студенткой на каникулах. — И кто вы по специальности, если не секрет? 

— Проектирую райские кущи. Ландшафтный дизайн, флористика, вот это всё, — пояснила девушка. — Окончила колледж год назад, пока заказов немного, но… Всё еще впереди, мне ведь только девятнадцать. 

Кренник про себя оценил, с каким непринужденным изяществом девушка обозначила, что уже доросла до возраста согласия, но виду не подал. Одновременно вспомнилось начало собственной карьеры. Ему тогда и девятнадцати не было. 

— Можно взглянуть на ваши работы? 

— Конечно. Всё есть у меня на сайте. Ну и в планшете, конечно, но он в номере. 

— По дороге с пляжа зайдем. Вы, кстати, не против совместного ужина?

— Не против. Но, чур, каждый платит за себя. 

— Хорошо. Может, перейдем, наконец, на «ты»? 

— Давай, — охотно отозвалась девушка. — Я — Хани. 

— Орсон. 

Взгляд девушки стал озадаченным. 

— Погоди-ка, — протянула она, что-то припоминая. — Ну да. Я у мамы дурочка.

Она рассмеялась.

— Вся Галактика смотрела то интервью, и только у меня провалы в памяти. Но я вообще плохо запоминаю лица. И честно говоря, — девушка лукаво улыбнулась, — не ожидала встретить вас здесь, да еще без охраны. И без этого вашего знаменитого плаща. 

«А еще — лохматого, без студийного грима и в одних трусах». 

— Мы же договорились на «ты», Хани.

Уточнять, что охрана умеет бдить, не маяча перед глазами, и уже сейчас идентифицирует его случайный контакт, проверяя по всем базам, было неуместно. 

— Да, конечно, — Хани кивнула. Она все еще выглядела несколько растерянно. — Я просто немного ошарашена… директор. При такой важной персоне придется вести себя прилично! 

— Это еще зачем?

— Ну, все равно уже пора… 

Она подобрала с песка тонкую шелковую рубашку, надела, но застегивать не стала. На шее покачивалась подвеска — восьмигранный голубоватый кристалл на кожаном шнурке. Кайбер с Илума. За последние десять лет Кренник научился безошибочно определять происхождение расходников для оружия Звезды Смерти. Интересно, знает ли она, что именно носит?

— Откуда у тебя это? — Протянув руку, он тронул кристалл, отозвавшийся легкой, едва заметной волной сияния. Одновременно захотелось коснуться маленькой груди, почувствовать, как под пальцами набухает и твердеет сосок. Увидеть, как темнеют ее глаза… 

«Не сейчас». 

— Подарок, — пояснила Хани, нимало не смущенная его бесцеремонностью. — Амулет на счастье. На экзаменах точно помогал, а дальше — пока не знаю, — она улыбнулась. — Вопрос требует исследования. А почему вы… ты спросил?

— Так… научный интерес. 

Он одним глотком допил вино и сгреб с шезлонга полотенце вместе со всем барахлом, мельком глянув на таймер комлинка. 

— Если у тебя с перепугу не пропал аппетит — увидимся через полчаса на ресепшене. 

Глаза девушки округлились.

— Серьезно?

— Абсолютно. Слово имперского офицера. Планшет не забудь.

Через полчаса Кренник, побрившись, кое-как приведя в порядок отросшие за месяц космы и принарядившись в рубашку и брюки темно-голубых оттенков, подпирал плечом постамент под каким-то местным героем древности в холле отеля. Тут вообще статуй хватало. Культурная планета, не шаак чихнул. 

Хани легко сбежала по лестнице. На последней ступеньке запнулась, потеряла шлепанец и, допрыгав на одной ноге, очень удачно влетела к нему в объятия. Орсон поймал ее, закружил и поставил на ноги, окинув оценивающим взглядом. 

На девушке была очередная шелковая рубашка, застегнутая аж на пару пуговиц посередине, и импровизированная юбка из двух цветастых платков с бахромой, завязанных концами на бедрах. На плече висела вышитая котомка. Глазищи сияли — и Кренник невольно заулыбался в ответ. 

— Я помню наш уговор, — сказал он, жестом приглашая девушку за столик в уютном уголке зала, — но вино заказываю я. Возражения не принимаются, только пожелания. 

Она почти не раздумывала. 

— Красное сухое.

— Хм. Неожиданно, — заметил Кренник, вспомнив вкусы Лиры и, к сожалению, не только ее. — Обычно девушки предпочитают полусладкое.

— Ну, некоторые девушки вообще предпочитают кореллианский бренди, — съехидничала Хани. 

— О, с такой девушкой мы бы нашли общий язык! 

— Тогда разочарую, — Хани с притворной серьезностью свела брови. — В нашей семье немного другие традиции. 

— Я пошутил. Ты с Корусанта? 

— Угадал, — Хани кивнула. Она не спросила, что послужило подсказкой, хотя ответ был прост — нарочитая легкость одежды, последний писк столичной богемной моды. Своеобразный противовес официальному имперскому стилю, его монументальности, четкости и резкости линий — цветочки, платочки и ленточки. Наивно и немного нервно. Хотя в чем-то даже трогательно.

— В последнее время вижу столицу практически в режиме «мимо пробегал», — Кренник вздохнул, изобразив серьезное лицо человека, умученного работой исключительной государственной важности. — Разработки, производство, испытания… Приходится мотаться по всей Галактике. 

— Могу себе представить, — Хани округлила глаза. — Вооружение для всей Империи — это ж уйма работы, наверное. 

— Да, — Кренник кивнул, с некоторым опасением ожидая дальнейших вопросов. Либо дежурных, либо… Впрочем, судя по тому, что до сих пор не прилетело предупреждение от охраны о нежелательном контакте — скорее всего, дежурных. 

Вопросов не последовало никаких. Либо девушка в принципе не интересовалась «этими железяками» — такое, как ни странно, случалось, хотя военные парады с восторгом смотрели все, — либо достаточно умна, чтобы не касаться тем, закрытых подпиской о неразглашении. 

— На курорте лучше выкинуть работу из головы, — Хани безмятежно улыбнулась. — Отпуск — и пусть весь мир подождет. 

— Однозначно, — Орсон улыбнулся в ответ. Такой подход к делу ему нравился. — Кстати, мы так с вином и не разобрались… 

Он бегло просмотрел винную карту. Минимум половина названий была ему незнакома. Повод расширить познания. 

— «Сумерки Альсакана», красное сухое. Не пробовала? Я тоже, — он жестом подозвал дроида-официанта. — Но ты обещала показать райские кущи.

— И покажу.

Пока он оформлял заказ — кстати, Хани выбрала мясо в пряном соусе, игнорируя заповедь столичных модниц не жрать после шести, — девушка достала из котомки планшет и положила перед ним, открыв каталог «портфолио».

— Хани Шиара, ландшафтный дизайн, природа в каждый дом, — объявила она и смущенно добавила: — Только мейлуранами не кидайтесь, господин архитектор. 

— С чего бы? — Кренник слегка поморщился, вспомнив свой не слишком удачный опыт посадки пальм квадратно-гнездовым способом. — Я в твоей сфере не специалист и вообще последние лет десять занимаюсь исключительно оружием. Так что это будет… абсолютно свежий взгляд.

«Знаем-знаем».

Хани поежилась. Ей все же было немного страшновато. Прошлые, гражданские проекты Кренника отнюдь не были засекречены, и выпускница колледжа искусств их, конечно, видела — на голограммах, а некоторые, корусантские, и вживую. До этого уровня ей расти… примерно лет сто. Ну и, разумеется, она не ожидала столкнуться с героем столичных скандалов и сплетен вот так, в неформальной обстановке. Это казалось абсолютно невероятным — примерно как встретить Вейдера в супермаркете. 

И вот сейчас этот человек, сидя напротив, внимательно просматривал ее портфолио и буквально лучился обаянием и энергией, как… 

Как термальный детонатор. 

Хани снова поежилась и отвела взгляд, вспомнив поговорку, услышанную в какой-то голотрансляции о подвигах спецназа. «Cапёры ошибаются один раз в жизни». Бр-р, она даже не сапёр! 

Её не покидало чувство нереальности происходящего — и одновременно ощущение, что она ходит по краю обрыва. 

— И к чему было это кокетливое заявление про мейлураны?

Хани вздрогнула. Кренник смотрел на нее в упор. 

— Я в курсе, что девушку украшает скромность, — произнес он слегка язвительным тоном, — но все хорошо в меру. В твоей профессии скорее уместна здоровая самоуверенность — тем более что работы действительно удачные. Особенно висячие сады на террасах и крышах, на Корусанте такое с руками оторвут те же понаехавшие с Набу. Так что, — он широко улыбнулся, — побольше наглости, мисс. 

Хани расцвела в ответной улыбке. 

— Спасибо. Главное — не переборщить.

— Тебе и не грозит, — Кренник пожал плечами, разливая по бокалам очень кстати принесенное дроидом вино — темно-рубиновое, с фиолетовым отблеском. — Женщины обычно берега чуют получше иных дипломатов… За твои успехи.

У вина был отчетливый терпкий и сладкий оттенок черных ягод и тонкий аромат неведомых цветов. 

Несколько часов за ужином и разговорами пролетели незаметно. Обманчиво легкое вино оказалось неожиданно хмельным и навевало… довольно-таки шальные мысли. Хани давно уже не была невинной девушкой — и ясно чувствовала вполне определенный интерес, который Кренник, впрочем, не особенно и скрывал. В его исполнении такое внимание почему-то не раздражало. Особенно когда он вышел из роли ценителя ландшафтного дизайна и стал просто собеседником — веселым, умным, обаятельным… 

Хани прислушалась к своим ощущениям и пришла к выводу, что интерес, пожалуй, взаимный. Симпатичный парень и, если верить сплетням, отменно горячий. Характер, правда, не сахар — опять-таки если верить сплетням, — ну так она замуж и не собирается. 

«Побольше наглости, говорите?»

Она облизнула губы. 

— Здесь жарковато. Выйдем на воздух?

Они вышли на террасу — в тихую звездную ночь, черноту которой разбавлял лишь свет из окон отеля да огоньки парковых светильников, полускрытые листвой. Голову слегка кружило. А вроде и не пили… 

— Что-то не так?

— Не знаю, — Кренник неопределенно пожал плечами. — Возможно, какая-то местная растительность… широкого спектра действия.

Он ляпнул это исключительно для поддержания разговора — но, как ни странно, угадал. 

— Звездоцвет, — кивнула Хани, указывая куда-то вниз, — тут целая клумба. Как говорят знатоки, аромат расслабляет и пробуждает вдохновение. 

— Правда?

— Конечно, — в огромных глазищах плясали шальные звездочки. — Сейчас нанюхаемся и начнем бузить. 

Дальше ходить вокруг да около смысла не имело. 

— Начнем бузить? Хорошо… 

Девушка была чуть ниже его ростом — так что далеко тянуться для поцелуя не пришлось. Слегка приобняв ее за плечи, он коснулся губами уголка рта — настойчиво и в то же время мягко и осторожно, чтобы не спугнуть.

Она ответила — внезапно жадно и опытно, неторопливо прошлась по губам горячим острым язычком, закинула руки ему на шею, зарывшись пальцами в волосы на затылке. Эти прикосновения заводили, пожалуй, даже больше, чем просвечивающие сквозь невесомую ткань острые соски. Кстати…

Расстегнув две символические пуговки, он медленно взял в ладонь маленькую грудь, поглаживая пальцем твердеющий сосок. Интересно, догадается ли она в свою очередь потрогать у него кое-что не менее заинтересованное — или надо будет подсказать?

Она догадалась. Прикрыв глаза, скользнула ладонью к животу и ниже, тронула сначала мимоходом, хихикнула, снова коснулась, задержав руку — и, не стесняясь, начала медленно расстегивать молнию. Вовремя. В штанах становилось тесновато. 

— Хочешь. 

Это не было вопросом. И судя по тому, как горячо и влажно стало у нее между ног, как она подалась навстречу его пальцу, через трусики нащупавшему набухший клитор, ответ был очевиден.

— Можно подумать, ты — нет. 

Он, не стесняясь возможных любопытных глаз, целовал ее губы, шею, оглаживал спину и ягодицы, чувствуя, как девушка вздрагивает от возбуждения. Крифф, она же… настоящая. Не сравнить ни с укуренными кабацкими шлюхами, ни с холеными красотками различных рас в кулуарах Оперы и Сената, в чьих глазах откровенно читается цена вопроса. Он уже начал забывать, как это — честно, взаимно, без шкурного подтекста. Без теней за плечом, без прошлых взаимных обид, долгов, недомолвок и прочей ебли в мозг, просто сделать друг другу хорошо, здесь и сейчас. Ну, не прямо здесь, конечно. Он любил быстрый секс и был уверен, что Хани охотно даст ему хоть на перилах, хоть на кадке с кипарисом — но этого будет мало. 

— Идем ко мне.

— Прямо так и пойдем? — ехидно уточнила Хани, не вынимая руки из его расстегнутой ширинки. 

— А что? Статуям в холле не стыдно, а нам должно? 

Добравшись до широченной кровати в его номере, очень кстати разобранной на ночь дроидом-прислугой, оба рухнули на нее одновременно. Спохватившись, Кренник успел выдернуть из кармана комлинк — очень вовремя: включившийся от случайного нажатия экран светился списком контактов. 

— Секс по Голосети? — расхохоталась Хани, стряхивая с ноги шлепанец.

— Вот позвонил бы так начальству, был бы нам анальный секс по Голосети, без регистрации, СМС и заодно без смазки, — смущенно буркнул Кренник, кидая отключенный комлинк на ковер. — Очень, знаешь ли, бодрит.

Тему порнографии на производстве можно было развивать бесконечно, но Хани оперативно заткнула ему рот поцелуем. 

— Не сомневаюсь. Ну их к ситхам…

Рубашки, платки и прочее быстро полетели на пол. Теперь ничто не мешало обстоятельно потрогать друг у друга всё интересное, чем они и занялись — однако через пару минут Кренник понял, что надо переходить к более решительным действиям. Девочка уже откровенно потекла, мяукает, как молодая нексу, и недвусмысленно хочет кота, — да и коту пора уже куда-нибудь засунуть инструмент, чтобы никого не смущать. Поглубже, желательно по самые яйца, только аккуратно: все-таки девочка, а не существо со щупальцами, способное перекусить стальную балку местом, исполняющим у существа роль пизды. Поэтому не торопясь и полегче… вот так. 

Придерживая девушку за бедра, он, наконец, вошел — охнув и застонав от наслаждения, в последний момент еле удержавшись от восхищенного, совершенно кошачьего вопля «бля-а-а!». Гайка идеально села на болт. Крифф, давно же у него не было нормальной девушки — но здесь и сейчас она есть, и он возьмет желаемое. Вот так — глубже, быстрее, жестче, еще, еще, еще… 

«…горячая, красивая, сладкая… моя…»

Хани, урча и постанывая, покачивала бедрами в такт его движениям, тонкие руки жадно шарили по спине, лохматили волосы на затылке. Эти ласки окончательно сводили с ума, и совсем скоро его накрыла горячая волна, словно в паху и одновременно в мозгу взорвалась сверхновая, сбив дыхание и рассыпавшись искрами в глазах. М-да, это не в ладошку наспех передернуть, с-ситх, хорошо-то как…

Она чуть задержалась; стиснула его бедрами, не давая выскользнуть, будто хотела выжать член до последней капли — и через несколько секунд с протяжным стоном тоже кончила, выгнувшись и вздрагивая всем телом.

«Ох-х. Ну, зажгли…»

Кренник откинулся на спину, поглаживая влажные от пота живот и бедра девушки, перебирая ее разметавшиеся волосы, чувствуя, как учащенно бьется ее сердце. 

Однако разрядка нужна ему сильнее, чем казалось поначалу. И эта девочка нужна тоже. 

— Тебе хорошо?

— Да. Какой ствол, о-о-ох…

Она расслабленно потерлась горячей щекой о его плечо.

— Жарко… Вода есть? 

— Была где-то, — неопределенно отозвался Кренник, пытаясь припомнить, куда он сунул пульт от бинарного дроида-кулера модификации «налей-принеси». Зараза, как же вставать неохота. 

Пульт нашелся на подоконнике. Дроид, конечно, винтаж, манипуляторы не помешало бы смазать. А ему самому в ванную завернуть не помешает, раз уж вскочил. 

— Хочешь еще вина? — предложил он по возвращении. 

— Не-е… Я и так пьяная, — призналась Хани, ставя опустевший стакан на пол у кровати и со вздохом опускаясь на подушку. Ее глаза в полумраке и впрямь блестели как-то… нетрезво. 

— С двух бокалов? — он прилег рядом на живот, положив подбородок на руки и глядя на нее исподлобья с ироническим интересом. 

— Хм-м… 

В полумраке не разберешь, но Кренник был готов поспорить на месячное жалование — размер которого, кстати, с ходу вспомнить не смог — что девушка смущенно краснеет.

— Ты мне, кажется, прямо до мозга достал. Хороший калибр. И стрелок отличный. 

Стрелок хмыкнул, нашарил на тумбочке портсигар и, щелкнув зажигалкой, закурил. Ему вспомнилось, как будущие инженеры за просмотром откровенных видеороликов измеряли параметры стояка при помощи лазерной линейки и угломера. Крифф, какой же херней они страдали тогда… Впрочем, и сейчас — масштаб, правда, другой, а так-то, по сути, они с губернатором и остальными именно что хуями меряются. 

— Больше калибр — чаще перезарядка, — лениво заметил он, по привычке стряхивая пепел куда-то на пол. 

Хани, подкатившись под бок, тихо фыркнула.

— А разве это проблема? — безмятежно отозвалась она, щурясь и блаженно потягиваясь. 

— Не думаю. Скажем так — задача, легко решаемая… 

Погасив окурок об угол тумбочки, он привлек девушку к себе, зарывшись носом в кудряшки и рассеянно поглаживая спину. Хани по-кошачьи изогнулась, подставляясь под ласку. Явно не устала и скоро захочет еще. 

Он огладил аппетитную попку, провел рукой между ягодиц, чуть задержав палец на упругой звездочке ануса. Многим нравится. Кажется, ей тоже. 

— Говорят, ты и с парнями не прочь. 

Кренник вздрогнул от неожиданности, внезапно почувствовав, что теперь краснеет уже он.

— Слухи слегка преувеличены.

— Только слегка? 

Пальцы девушки щекотно пробежались по его животу к лобку и ниже, поиграли мошонкой и с явным наслаждением обхватили член.

— Надо перезарядить твой… бластер, — промурлыкала Хани, надрачивая одновременно рукой и языком. Медленно, вдумчиво, смакуя, быстрыми взглядами из-под ресниц проверяя его реакцию. 

— Ты прекрасно это делаешь. Чувствуется… знакомство с предметом.

— Хороший предмет, стоит внимания, — ухмыльнулась Хани, — а теперь помолчи, иначе откушу самое дорогое…

Она подвинулась ниже, обняв его бедра, и взяла член в рот — медленно, глубоко и, судя по выражению лица, явно не из чувства долга. Проклятье, откуда все они знают, что именно заводит его почти до полной потери самоконтроля? 

Сейчас, тихо постанывая и судорожно вцепляясь пальцами в простыню, он был полностью во власти этой девчонки — умелой, желающей и желанной. Можно было, несколько минут назад, сменить позу, чтобы удовольствие стало абсолютно взаимным… но не сейчас, это невозможно, не прерываться, нет, нет, не-е-е-е-т… 

Он не отпустила его конец до самого, пардон за дурацкий каламбур, конца. 

— Ах-ха… Контрольный в голову, — сглотнув и облизнув губы, удовлетворенно констатировала Хани, тяжело дыша. — Бросай курить, горько. 

— Правда? Пока вроде никто не жаловался, — рассеянно протянул Кренник и тут же получил внушительный пинок в бок. 

— У тебя кончик сладкий, зараза. Остальное можно пережить. 

— С-ситх. Я-то рассчитывал научить невинную девушку дурному, — вздохнул он, закинув руки за голову и с наслаждением потягиваясь. — Кажется, безнадежно опоздал. 

Девушка хихикнула.

— Как насчет курсов повышения квалификации? 

— Это мысль… 

Прикрыв глаза, он сонно, но тем не менее безапелляционно потребовал:

— Разбуди меня, когда захочешь еще. Будем… повышать квалификацию. 

Хани проснулась от лезущего в глаза солнца, проникшего в комнату через неплотно задернутую штору. Похоже, было около полудня. Неплохо расслабились. 

Орсон все-таки разбудил ее на рассвете — мягко, но настойчиво. 

«Ты вообще когда-нибудь спишь?»

«С тобой под боком это затруднительно».

Он пытался скрыть нетерпение — но готовый к подвигам член, упершийся ей в пупок, выдавал его намерения с головой. Точнее, хе-хе, с головкой. 

«Я хочу тебя. Очень. Ты не представляешь, как сильно». 

Он подвинулся ниже, гладя ей бедра и прихватывая губами соски, и, дождавшись, когда она раздвинет ноги, медленно провел членом от лобка до вожделенного отверстия и обратно. И еще раз. И еще. 

«Не представляю, но… чувствую. А-а-а-а… Ну же!»

Звездоцвет или что еще, но в этот раз они словно свихнулись. Он, забывшись, вошел слишком резко, машинально извинившись, когда она вскрикнула — а дальше понесло обоих. Орсон трахал ее глубоко и жестко, горячо нашептывая определенно ласковые, но абсолютно непечатные слова — а сама Хани стонала, орала, несла вслед за Орсоном невообразимую похабщину, которую в иных обстоятельствах произнести не повернулся бы язык, — и на пике наслаждения в экстазе укусила его за плечо. 

«Ебучая кошка, — выдохнул Орсон, уткнувшись носом в ложбинку между ее грудей, — боевых шрамов мне и так хватает… Ох-х…»

Физиономия у него при этом была исключительно блаженная. Хани успела подумать, что у нее на лице, наверное, написано нечто похожее, — и вырубилась. 

— К завтраку мы уже опоздали? — сонно спросила она, потягиваясь. Внизу живота и в паху было тяжело и немного щекотно — словно тот самый, хм, ствол всё ещё находился внутри. 

— Завтрак здесь, — Орсон кивнул на прикроватный столик с подносом, уставленным вкусняшками. — Халат в шкафу. Хотя можно и без него. 

Сам он, сидя на краю кровати с мокрыми взъерошенными волосами и в обмотанном вокруг бедер полотенце, что-то быстро и сосредоточенно писал в планшете, забыв о недопитой чашке кафа. На плече рядом со старым шрамом красовался роскошный свежий синяк. 

Хани, вздохнув, перевернулась на живот. 

— Работа догнала? — сочувственно спросила она, подползая поближе.

— Не совсем, — Орсон покрутил головой, не отвлекаясь от планшета. — Скажи мне адрес твоего сайта. 

Хани удивленно моргнула. 

— Прямо сейчас? Зачем?

— Порекомендую одному знакомому, достаточно известному в дизайнерских кругах. Такие штуки надо продвигать. 

— Дороговатый выйдет подарочек, — заметила Хани с недоверчивым прищуром, подцепив с подноса гроздь темно-красных ягод. — Шубка из вампы обошлась бы дешевле. 

Кренник оторвался от планшета и посмотрел на нее… с интересом. 

— Это не подарок, а аванс на будущее. А ты на шубку рассчитывала? — хмыкнул он и добавил уже другим тоном, неожиданно мягко и серьезно: — Не обижайся, ладно? У тебя определенно талант — я о работе — и закопать его из-за отсутствия нужных связей было бы глупо. Теперь не о работе: ты мне нравишься, я бы продолжил. Но честно скажу — без обязательств. По ряду причин. 

Она ожидала чего-то подобного и не удивилась. Какие обязательства? Никто и не планировал. А еще Хани откуда-то знала: любые слова и клятвы не имеют значения — достаточно просто быть на одной стороне с этим человеком. И не приведи джедай оказаться на стороне… противоположной. 

Орсон смотрел на нее внимательно и чуть настороженно — словно ждал, какую сторону она выберет. 

Секунду помедлив, Хани протянула руку и молча накрыла его ладонь своей, не отводя взгляда. 

Он понял — и едва заметно кивнул, улыбнувшись уголком губ и слегка сжав ее пальцы. 

«Здесь и сейчас — хорошо. Завтра — будет завтра». 

— Я все еще жду от тебя адрес сайта.


End file.
